


The Hunt

by MangoMagpie



Category: Baldur's Gate, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Consent, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Tieflings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMagpie/pseuds/MangoMagpie
Summary: A little accident leads to Valeria having to restock the camp's provisions. She bumps into our favorite sassy Vampire in the woods.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time that I'm writing anything like this and English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Her fingers carefully caressed the arrow‘s feathers as she notched it into her bow. The quiet achingof the bowstring sounded like thunder in her ears as she pulled it back, aiming at the doe that was less than three meters away from her. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, hold -Fire.On the last thought she released the arrow. It struck true, right through the doe‘s left eye and now the sound of it hitting the ground seemed almost quieter than the pulling of the bowstring.Quick, quiet, painless. The hunters had taught her well in their days and she couldn‘t helpt but grin as she made her way towards the dead animal.  
Carrying it back to camp proved to be a bit of a challenge with the rocky terrain bur Valeria had insisted on hunting alone so she‘d have to deal with it. Half carrying it, half dragging it along the ground she made her way back and her thoughts wandered, as they always did. The day had been far less eventful than the group had hoped, mostly due to the fact that Scratch had gotten into their food supply and ate more than his full of dried meats that were supposed to last for at least another three days. Lae‘Zel blamed her for bringing the dog to their camp after finding him in the woods.  
Gale and Wyll seemed frustrated, too but in a far less aggressive manner. „You probably just didn‘t feed him enough. No wonder the animal took matters into its ownjaws.“, stated Shadowheart, always pragmatic. „Exactly.“, chuckled Astarion, „Where there‘s a hunger it needs to be sated.“ Valeria glared at him. She didn‘t even know why she expected him to have her back in this but his words felt like the tiniest daggers in her heart. Just like always, nobody was to blame for this but herself. Not because she hadn‘t fed the dog but because she had offered herself up to feed Astarion.  
„Now look who‘s talking. Scratch found his way to our camp on his own. It was never my sole responsibility to feed him nor my priority. He seemed to take care of himself just fine.“, snapped Valeria, „But passing the blame won‘t refill our supplies...For the love of everything stop laughing, Vampire!“ Astarion let out a hearty laugh, followed by an endless amount of chuckles as Scratch had thrown up part of his feast on Shadowheart‘s bedroll.Of course.Enough of this. She turned around on the spot and paced towards her tent, hitting Astarion with hertail on the way. Why did everyone always make her responsible for everything and why was she sobad at giving any of that responsibility up? With a swift motion she grabbed her bow from her trunk.The quiver she had already carried on her back when the Gith‘yanki warrior‘s curses about the dog had found her ears.  
Poor Scratch,Valeria thought. The dog didn‘t know any better and now everyone was angry at him. There was a lesson in there somewhere. 

Carrying the doe on her shoulders she must have zoned out quite a while because what got her back into the present was a tree appearing right in front of her. „Fucking hell“, she cursed, as she slammed into it, dropping her kill and tumbling to the floor, taking the tree down with her. Only, it wasn‘t a tree. In a swift motion the figure she had mistaken for part of the forest was on top of her and pushed her down into the dried and fallen leaves. The shock trapped a scream inside her throat but as she looked up, she saw a familiar face. „Now would you look at that. Wandering the woods alone is dangeours, don‘t you know that, darling?“ The Vampire sported a cocky smile and a shining dagger. He was already in the process of sheathing it when Valeria pushed against his torso with all her strength.  
„Where the fuck did you just come from?“, she meant to sound accusatory, even though she was the one who failed to pay attention. Her mind trailing off like that had gotten her in trouble quite a few times before and she had just seen her life flash before her eyes. Astarion just laughed, flashing his fangs in a ray of sunlight that shone through the trees. „I was out here looking for lunch but it seems you caught it before me.“, he pointed to the dead doe that was now laying in a pile of dirt and leaves, its neck bent back in a very weird way. „Nobody else seemed to make any effort in refilling our stock so I took it upon myself to go hunting. Besides,I needed to get out of my head for a bit.“ Valeria propped herself up on her elbows but Astarion was still sitting on her thighs. A moment passed where none of the two said anything. „Are you comfortable over there?“, Valeria broke the silence, „Because my legs are going numb.“ The Vampire made a face that looked a lot like the face Scratch must have made when Lae‘Zel found him rifling through their food.  
„Oh, yes! I mean, no.“, he got up clumsily, like he had to remember how to use his legs first, „You should watch where you‘re going, dear. You could have torn a hole in my doublet.“ She looked at him, dumbstruck. There she was, laying in the dirt. A moment ago she was scared for her dear life and he was musing about ruining his last good shirt. She let out a heavy sigh. „Sorry about that.“, she finally said, „I wasn‘t paying attention, usually I‘m more perceptive. Are you going to help a ladyget up from the forest floor?“ She held her hand up for him to grab it. Crossing his hands behind his back he just smiled „Of course, just show me where this lady is that you‘re talking about.“  
This time Valeria couldn‘t help but laugh out loud. Easing the twisting feeling in her stomach a little. He was insufferable sometimes. She rolled over to one side and sat up straight, patting down her leather vest and plucking leaves out of her hair. „I do not believe it is very ladylike to ignore a party member for almost two days.“, his voice had lost its jesting tone and the knot in her stomach felt more present again. „I am aware that I overstepped by trying to bite you in your sleep.“, the Vampire continued, „I already apologized and to be fair you hit me in the face quite hard. You showed me kindness by offering your blood but now your actions betray your words. So if there is anything you still want to say I beg you, say it now because I do not intend to wake up with a stake through my heart.“ There was something sharp and defensive in his tone, like a collar with spikes on the outside.  
Valeria was sitting on her behind now, looking down at the forest floor like a child being scolded. He was completely correct, except about the stake-through-the-heart part.  
„To be honest“, she replied, not fully sure if she was willing to actually be honest, „I didn‘t think you‘d pick up on it or ever say anything. I didn‘t take you for someone who would care.“ His ivory facade seemed to crack as his shoulders slumped ever so slightly. His hands set on his hips he moved away from her. „This is how you chose to handle it then? Ignoring it?“, he shook his head and scoffed, „Now what? Do you want me to leave the campafter all?“ You can leave, she thought, who am I to tell you where to go. But she pushed the snarkycomment aside, knowing it would do more damage than anything else.„I‘m not particularly good at talking, Astarion.“, she sighed and made an attempt to get up but Astarion pushed her back down. „By all means, I‘m not in any sort of rush.“ To her surprise he sat down right in front of her, arms and legs crossed and looking at her expectantly.  
„I... Gods...“, she could hardly bear to look at him. It felt wrong to expect anything from him after she was the one to offer her blood but she was upset.„Iwanted to you bite me.“, she finally found the words, „In an unexpected way I also enjoyed it. But I don‘t know you. I can‘t even say I understand anything about you. So I simply expected you to behave in the ways I‘m used to. To take it for granted and run off after you got what you wanted. And... you did.“  
The Vampire raised his eyebrows in surprise „You enjoyed it? Oh my, I had no idea. I never took you for someone who cared for any sort of pleasure.“ His usual snarky tone had returned as he masterfully used her own words against her.He leaned forward, lifting her chin up with his right hand to look at her face. „I never did properly show my gratitude, did I?“- „You don‘t have to-“ Her reply was cut off by his thumb on her lips. „Ah-ah! There is clearly an imbalance here. Now, I may not know what happened in your past but I can try to make the present more... fun.“ He shuffled closer. She felt herself leaning in as well as he moved his hand from her lips up to her cheek, gently holding it. His touch cool and dry against her skin, like a cold breeze on a hot day. Her ears were pounding and undoubtedly glowing bright red by now. Gods he was sly. It was always the sly ones with the confident smirk that she would fall for. A smile formed on her lips. Playing oblivious she purred „And how would you do that?“ Their faces were close enough for their noses to touch now, Valeria holding herself up with her hands on the forest floor.  
„May I... kiss you?“, he whispered and Valeria felt a shiver run from her shoulders down her spine and between her legs. „Yes.“, she breathed as their lips crashed into each other passionately. With one swift movement he was on top of her again like they never left the forest floor in the first place. Only this time his hands were all over her and her breath paced faster and faster. Her hands ruffledthrough his white curls as the tips of her tounge embraced his in a gentle dance. Astarion broke away from the kiss, nestling his face in her neck and inhaling sharply „Your scent is intoxicating,darling.“ He kissed the spot on her neck where his teeth had previously pierced her flesh and went on to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, all while skillfully untying the lacing on the front of her leather vest. The cool air hit her exposed skin, followed by his lips and hands. Valeria was losing herself under his touch, gentle sighs escaping her mouth. He seemed to want to cover every centimeter of her torso in kisses as he untied her chest wrappings.  
Teasingly he cupped one of her breasts in his hand and ran his finger just around the areola of her nipple. His lips gently brushed along her skin as she felt his breath linger above it for a moment. Lifting her head up from he floor she looked at him and he made sure to maintain eye contact as he started sucking on her nipple. A moan left her lips and she pressed her hand on her mouth, surprised by her own volume. „No needto hold back, darling.“, he whispered between sucking and nibbling on her breast, „Let me hear you.“ She felt his hands trailing down her waist into her underclothes, shortly caressing her ass only to slowly make his way forward to her thighs and her folds, already throbbing with excitement. Teasingly he hovered above it for a second before pushing his fingers through the warmth, earning himself another moan. His other hand now fumbled to get her pants off her hips as he looked up to her flushed face.  
„Would you mind?“, he purred, signalling for a little help with her clothes. She quickly reached to open her belt and started pushing her pants down as best she could, trying to get at leas one leg completely free but her head was only full of one thing: Him. His body on top of her, his cool and soft lips, his gentle hands all over her, her hands in his soft curls – her longing for him was fiery. He seemed to enjoy himself quite a bit too as she felt him moan onto her chest whilestroking her clit ever so gently. Pleasure rocked her body, made it move on its own accord and her hips wound themselves against his fingers. Passionately he kissed her lips, entwining their tonguesagain and enjoying the feeling of her moaning into his mouth. His fingers now moved further down, hovering above her entrance as he searched for her gaze, waiting for permission. The Tiefling nodded eagerly, biting his lower lip and panting in expectation.Slowly he pressed one finger inside her wet opening, holding onto the back of her head with his other hand and holding his forehead against hers. She did not make a sound this time, only her shuddering breath caught inside her throat and her fluttering lids revealed the extasy she was nearing.  
„Oh-!“, was all he heard her say as he slowly searched deeper. He let go of her head and she held herself up on her elbows. She truly was a gorgeous being. Her face all flush like that, her brow furrowed with pleasure and her mouth slightly agape, letting out short breaths and moans. Her partly exposed torso moving in rhythm with his fingers. She tried to grab him by the collar of his dublet, to pull him back in for a kiss or possibly loosen some of his clothes but he gingerly took ahold of her wrist and pinned it to the ground „Not quite, darling. Let me take the lead.“  
She gave in, curious as to what he had in mind, as she found him hovering above her folds.  
„If you- ah“, she tried to form a sentence in between his gentle thrusts, „If you bite me down there I will rip- ahh!“ he had added a second fingerto his game to shush her. „Oh darling, don‘t give me ideas.“, he chuckled and she could feel his breath on the most sensitive part of her body, „Don‘t worry, no biting.“, and with that he placed his open mouth on her folds and caressed her with his tongue. The sensation of his fingers inside of her and his tongue now exploring her clit was incredible and she felt her body rock and move as his thrusts grew more adamant and his tongue flicked on her clit. His other hand cupped one of herbreasts again, teasing her nipple.  
It was the perfect kind of too much and her breath grew shallow, her moans grew louder. Astarion could feel her warm insides tightening around his fingers and her legs started to shake uncontrollably. „Ah, that‘s it- Ah!“ Keeping his pace and placement, he sensed her orgasm creepingcloser and closer until her whole body started shaking and twisting upwards.Black dots appeared in her field of view and a tingling sensation crept up her thighs, his determined thrusts finishing the job they had so excellently started. A passionate groan escaped her throat as the tingling sensation that started in her hips and thighs shot down her legs and back up her whole body.  
Every gentle breeze that hit her exposed skin felt like a thousand fingers holding and caressing her and she slumped back on her back, breathing heavily. „Impressive.“, she heard him whisper as he gently let go of her. His lips found hers again as she lay there, eyes closed, enjoying the full extent of the bliss Astarionhad conjured for her. Even his nose brushing against her cheek left a glorious tingle that she felt throughout. Her eyes opened wearily, locking onto his red irises that seemed to glitter with excitement. „Look atyou.“, he chuckled, „I had no idea.“ The Vampire smiled, his hand tucking a stray strand of hair behind her pointed ear. „Neither did I.“, whispered Valeria, „Would you mind helping me get dressed again?“ Her eyes were still closed and it was quite clear that she meant to make him do it. „What, am I your maid now?“, his accusatory tone made her chuckle. „You can be, if you keep up the good work like that. Maybe you‘ll earn yourself a nice tip.“ - „Naughty.“, he snickered, gently biting her earlobe before lifting himself up. She made no effort to move, fully intenting to enjoy every bit of being present that she would get.  
With nimble fingers Astarion pulled up her underclothes and pants and set her up against his chest to redo her chest wrappings before lacing up her leather vest again. She nestled into his torso like a cat that had found the perfect haystack. „You‘re quite good at this. I will keep that in mind. And Thank You. That was a good time if I ever had one.“, she turned her head to smile at him, careful not to poke him with her horns. „I misjudged you.“, she added, „And I am feeling generous, too. Are you hungry?“ The Vampire cocked his head, visibly surprised. „Don‘t you toy with my nature like that.“, he sounded offended, „I do not like to owe a debt, no matter how sweet the scent.“ - „No debts.“, she quickly added, „No strings attached. Take it as an apology for ignoring you, if you need a reason.“ He seemed to think for a second, his eyes wandering from her face down to her neck where he had bitten her before. Absentmindedly he licked his lips.  
„Well... if you insist, darling.“ He left a kisson her cheek and pulled her closer agains his chest, trailing down to her neck with his lips. The Tiefling relaxed in his arms and laid her head against his shoulder. She felt his breath linger for a second, then his lips against her skin before his teeth pierced her skin. Cold, like mint leaves with ice water. The sensation faded into a tingling numbness as he drank the blood that was trickling from his bite. He was more secure in his movements this time and she did not have to remind him to stop after a few sips. Valeria felt a little hazy but the blood loss was not as prominent as the first time. From the inside of his sleeve he pulled out a handkerchief all while still lapping at the wound like a puppy. He dabbed the wound gently before putting the handkerchief back into his sleeve. Astarion exhaled sharply. Maybe it was the sudden gift of free will granted by the tadpole but her blood didn‘t taste like anything he had ever tasted before. He had tried Tiefling blood before but hers seemed so different, so sweet and energizing. „Ahhh!“, he let himself sink back onto a trunk, „I feel like I could run all the way to Baldur‘s Gate now. Thank you, darling.“ Valeria smiled  
„Would you mind sitting here for a moment before you go running off?“  
„Not at all.“, Astarion purred cheerfully.


	2. The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeria goes down to the river after a long day to wash off the day's grime and everyone's favorite Vampire joins her.

The campfire desperately needed another log or two before going out but the hour was late and the whole party was exhausted. Wyll, Shadowheart and Lae‘Zel had already turned in. Gale found himself a nice corner to study one of the books he found in the old chapel. Valeria took her armor off and put on a comfortable and relatively clean pair of linen pants, her leather boots and a roughspun tunic with lacing in the front. She set out for the riverside with the intention of washing some of the days‘ blood and grime off. It wasn‘t too cold outside, luckily, and the water on the riverside was stillwarm from the last rays of the evening sun that had disappeared behind the horizon.

Behind a rock formation she took off all her clothes, except for her underclothes, laid them out cleanly and started scrubbing her skin down with a piece of soap and a towel. She knew that she smelled of sweat, from exhaustion and from fear. Nearly every morning she woke up drenched from some form of nightmare that she rarely remembered. Funnily enough, that was never the case when the tadpole sent dreams.

Satisfied with the results, Valeria washed the towel in the river and wrung it out. As the water settled, she watched her reflection. She always liked the way her horns twisted upwards like a corkscrew. In the past she used to put rings and colorful ribbons on them but even if she owned any they would just be a hassle now. The bright yellow eyes that stared back at her looked tired. Her hair was wet and a few stray strands clung to her high cheekbones like poison ivy to a tree. What she wouldn‘t give for a proper bath, a proper bed. She had definetly seen her face reflected back to her under much more pleasant circumstances.

„Oh, my my! What do we have here?“, she heard the voice before she saw who spoke.

Astarion had snuck up on her. The Vampire moved like liquid shadow, especially at night and one could never heard his footsteps. „A clean Tiefling.“ Valeria answered his rhetoric question with a slightly exhausted undertone.

„Indeed, my dear.“, the Vampire said as if she had just proposed a very ineresting point in a long conversation, „I usually have to do that with a bucket, you know. Running water burns like fire and acid, it‘s quite a bother.“

He didn‘t even have to undress her with his eyes but it was clear that he liked what he saw. „Is that why you always smell like piss? Been using the wrong bucket?“, she bared her fangs and chuckled. She loved teasing him. He never really smelled bad but if he wanted to look at her body he‘d have to pay in some way.

The Vampire was caught off guard by her response, raised his eyebrows, and went into a defensive tone before he caught himself: „Why, I never – that‘s an awfully rude thing to say and untrue as well.“ He came a few steps closer while she wrung her hair out. Only now she realized that he had traded his black and gold leather doublet for a long sleeved shirt in a cream color. The wide cut accentuated his hips while the wind got caught in the folds of the lightweight fabric. The light of the waning moon made him look almost ethereal and Valeria caught herself staring at him for a little too long. „You look nice.“, she said while drying one leg with a fresh towel.

He knew that he was attractive, he wouldn‘t shut up about it, and still, she had rarely seen him so surprised. Like he was waiting for her to tease him again. „What? You do. I‘m not joking.“, she laughed, throwing her wet hair over to her other shoulder and squeezing it again with the towel. „How very generous of you to compliment my appearance when you‘re standing in front of me in your underclothes and still wet from your bath, my dear.“ A few more steps and he would stand right in front of her. „But I do like this shirt. So thank you.“ He flashed his canines with a charming grin and asked „Do you mind if I come closer?“

„Not at all.“ she replied. Her heartbeat accellerated ever so slightly and she felt a tingling sensation in her fingertips.

„You know,“, the Vampire mused, „if you were to tell me that there used to be three moons on the sky, but two of them fell one day and made a new home on your chest – I would believe you.“

Valeria laughed „Aren‘t you a charmer! Thank you, they do look fantastic don‘t they?“, she looked down at her breasts. „Was there a reason you came down here?“   
Astarion came another step closer as Valeria was in the process of putting her tunic back on.

„There was.“, he nodded, „But I seem to have forgotten.“ His hands caught hers as she attempted to tie her tunic. „I can either help you put your clothes on“, he started, carefully, as if he had to measure every word before speaking it, „or you can help me take mine off.“

Valeria bit her lip. _Oh, he‘s smooth_ , she thought. She closed the space between them with a swift step and curled a hand into his soft hair before pulling him in for a fiery kiss. In a well practiced motion that was too fast even for the stealthy vampire, she grabbed him by the collar, hooked her ankle behind his foot and planted his entire body on the sandy shore of the river.

„Oof!“, he exclaimed involutarily. Still standing on her two feet she put one foot on his chest and leaned forward. A true sight to behold she was there in the early moonlight. Gently, she leaned onto the his chest, locking him in place while she took her tunic off again, only her underpants remained now. Astarion now grabbed her calf, pulled himself up and trailed it with his tongue before pulling her towards him.   
Valeria lost her balance and landed on top of his chest, her knees now next to his head. „Two can play that game, darling.“, he remarked at her suprised look. He didn‘t even bother trying to take her underpants off, he just pushed them far enough to the side for him to bury his face between her thighs. Valeria grabbed a fistful of his pale locks in pleasant surprise and moaned into the night.

„Ooh yes, that‘s a good boy.“, she whispered. He glared at her playfully and she knew he‘d remember her remark.

His tongue explored her wet folds eagerly, teasing her and always just trailing around that good spot. One hand trailed her torso and cupped one of her full breasts that rocked back and forth with her pleasure. Just as he pinched her nipple, he also flicked his tongue along her clit with such a wonderful rhythm. Valeria felt the sensation from her breasts wander down and meet with the flicking of his tongue. Moaning in pleasure she threw her head back as she felt a tingling sensation start in her thighs and wander down her legs. Her orgasm shook her whole body and took her almost by surprise,  h er legs and hands feeling wonderfully numb.  
In disbelief she locked eyes with Astarion. He released his mouth from her and glared his fangs in a wide grin „You taste  _wonderful._ “, he whispered.   
She wanted to respond, she really did. But while trying to catch her breath Astarion had managed to get up and scoop her up in his arms, carrying her to the flat rock where she had laid her clothes out. „We should bring a blanket next time.“, he noted  almost casually a s he s a t her down and unbottoned his shirt. 

Valeria was dazed, but not sated. Hungry for more she pulled him in for another kiss and undid the belt on his black leather pants. His wide shirt now hung open and exposed his defined chest.  He hastily removed his boots and his pants and his erection sprung forth with the same impatience that she felt. A craving overcame Valeria like she never felt it before and it was like no kiss would ever sate it. „I want you so badly.“, she whispered in between kisses and tossed pants. „God, I want you. Don‘t make me wait.“ She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him close. 

„Oh, you‘re making it far too easy to tease you, darling.“, he sighed as he rubbed his hard length along her wet folds. His hands tailed along her face, gently at first, then he grabbed her and made her look at him. „Now,“, he whispered in her ear, „who‘s a good girl?“ 

_Goddamn it,_ she thought. She wanted to scream in pleasure. This was payback for calling him a good boy earlier. „Please, Astarion-“, but he shushed her with his thumb, still teasing her clit with his dick, „Who‘s – a good – girl?“, he asked again, softly but with intensity.   
„I‘ m a good girl! “, she whimpered, „Please, Astarion, put it in!“

He positioned himself in front of her wet entrance and c aressed h er breasts . „A  good girl will say it again .“, he purred on top of her. He looked absolutely magnificent. He was practically dripping with confidence and she loved it. „Please, Astarion.“, she was  practically  begging now, „Please,  I  want you inside me! “

The Vampire rolled his eyes back. He just couldn‘t resist when she said that, they both knew it.  
He slowly pushed inwards, Valeria‘s eyes widening with every bit. She took her eyes off him for the moment, staring up into the starlit sky and just focusing on the intoxicating sensation between her legs. Slowly, he started to move his hips back and forth with a thrusting motion. Delightful sounds of pleasure escaped both their mouths and got carried into the night until their lips found each other for more fiery kisses again. His lips felt cool on her flushed skin and his hands guided her hips in  his rythm. Slow, at first, and gentle but ever growing faster and hungrier until he had to press one hand over her mouth to muffle her screams of pleasure. Not that it would have done much to hide what they were doing.   
„You feel divine.“, Valeria whispered as she pulled him close, „Don‘t you dare hold back.“ 

„ _Mhh_ , you should see the view _I_ have.“, he purred in response as he caressed one of her bouncing breasts and buried his face deep in her neck. His thrusts grew heavier and deeper and she held onto his back with all her strenght, her nails digging red lines into his skin. „ _Oh gods_! _Mhh- Ah_!“, she sighed into his ear. „ _Gods?_ “, Astarion chuckled, „Well, if they‘re watching we better give them a good show.“ He trailed her neck with his tounge and wound himself out of her tight embrace. „Don‘t you agree, darling?“, his red eyes caught her gaze, pupils dilated with pleasure. „Wh-what are you-?“, she tried to ask but he put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. „Shush, dear. You‘ll like this. And if you don‘t, just say the word.“ He licked his thumb and looked her deep in the eyes as he circled her sweet spot with it. He enjoyed making her twitch and squirm with pleasure. His fingers kept teasing her clit as he leaned in for a deep kiss to catch her moaning. While still thrusting her, his mouth found one of her nipples and carefully started kissing it, licking it, squeezing it. It was almost too much to bear, the pleasure rocked her body in heavy waves from her toes to her cunt, to her clit to her breasts and she was about to come undone for a second time. With a final thrust from his hips, her back arched and she lost all control over the muscles in her legs. They shook and twitched as she sighed, then moaned, then sighed again, breathing heavily and feeling the bliss to its full extent. „Mhh, that‘s it darling. Oh, you‘re delightful.“, he hissed while still thrusting her. Somehow, in between the bliss and the blessings he turned her around on her knees, grabbing her hips and pleasing her again with his cock. Her orgasm had left her tight and sensitive and she felt almost afloat. She wasn‘t sure if he was actually going slower or if time had simply stopped existing. Her first coherent thought was that he must have been savoring the moment but as she turned around she could see his flushed face. He was so close already, barely holding on.  
„Oh, my. You‘re spoiling me tonight.“, she whispered and bit her lip. 

The Vampire smacked her ass and the echo made them both smirk. He only ever pretended to care about the noise when he used it to tease her. „Let them hear us.“, he had said once, „Maybe someone wants to join.“  One  of his hands was  now gripping the base of her devilish tail as she gently wrapped it around his neck.

He picked up his pace again, sweat already dripping from his forehead. A few stray curls clung to his flushed face, his mouth was agape in pleasure. She loved hearing him moan and he was very audible as he held onto her hips like the world could trip and fall any second but her rump was secure. She felt him grow and twitch inside her with delight  and just as she wondered what his cock would feel like in her throat, he came loud and hard. „ _Ahh_ !  _Hahh-ah_ “ He spilled his load inside her and all over her and she felt a large amount drip out of her wetness as he almost collapsed onto her back. Panting, he steadied himself and pulled his dripping cock out of her,  unwrapping himself from her tail and instead holding it like a leash in his other hand.

„ _Oh_ , you little minx.“, he was still out of breath, „I like it when you do that.“   
Valeria turned around as he let go of her tail. 

A starion sat down next to her, leaning one arm on her shoulder and running a hand through his dishevelled curls. „You know,“, he sighed, „I  can still not recall why I  came down to the river in the first place but I‘m  sure  glad I did.“

„As am I.“, the Tiefling replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it if you got the time <3 stay safe

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts, maybe I'll write more if I find the time.


End file.
